This invention relates to a mixing and comminuting machine for treating liquid-solid mixtures by compressing and decompressing the mixtures under centrifugal action between the confronting working surfaces of rotor and stator members.
Mixing and comminuting machines are used to blend, mix and homogenize media of different types. For example, in processing tar, fumes and tar-like products are produced which contain as a dispersion or suspension slag, ashes, unburned carbon, etc. which are passed through a mixing and comminuting machine to finely comminute the solids. In power plants consuming coal, it is desirable that the volatile tar components, flue dust, etc. be in finely distributed form in the combustion gases as the gases are passed through filters. It is common to pass the combustion products through a mixing and comminuting machine to obtain the fine distribution of solids in the combustion product gases. A major problem with mixing and comminuting machines of this type is that the solid materials to be comminuted erode the internal elements of the machine. The confronting working surfaces of the rotor and stator members become worn and also the supply channels in the casing of the mixing and comminuting machine are subject to erosion. Furthermore, the solid materials such as tar and flue dust tend to settle over a period of time in the mixing and comminuting machine so that the flow of the liquid-solid media through the machine is impaired. As a result of the erosion, particularly on the working surfaces of the stator and rotor members the output of the mixing and comminuting machine is decreased substantially over an extended period of time. The mixing or homogenizing efficiency is reduced with concurrent progressively larger particles of, for example, tar and flue dust being emitted from the machine and a resultant reduction in the efficiency of the filter.
Similarly, when the mixing and comminuting machines are used for the treatment of carbon or the products of the gasification of coal, the erosive action of the media progressively reduces the efficiency of the machine and consequently its economic operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mixing and comminuting machine in which the stator and rotor members may be readily replaced as a single unit or assembly when they become worn. Thus, the single unit or assembly including rotor and stator members is interchangeable in the machine reducing the amount of time required to replace the rotor and stator members.
Another object of the invention is to provide a single unit or assembly including the rotor and stator members, each having confronting working surfaces thereon, in which the rotor and stator members are disposed in a predetermined spaced relationship in the assembly. Thus, when replacing the assembly, time is not required to adjust the distance between the confronting working surfaces of the stator and rotor members.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mixing and comminuting machine wherein the cover for the chamber containing the assembly includes a spacer bushing which serves to automatically retain the assembly in position in the chamber when the cover is properly positioned. Thus, upon removing the cover the assembly is automatically released and can be readily replaced in the chamber.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mixing and comminuting machine wherein the casing defining the chamber containing the assembly can itself also be readily replaced with the assembly in the event that the casing becomes excessively worn.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in the following description.